


Laid Bare

by Traviosita9124



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergent, F/M, First Time, Pool Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23489479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traviosita9124/pseuds/Traviosita9124
Summary: One… Two… Three… Four…He watched the lights of passing cars dance across the ceiling, shadows stretching and shrinking as they moved across the uneven surface.Fitz sighed and checked his mobile for what felt like the umpteenth time. It was still too bloody early to be awake, but too bloody hot in their room to sleep. Or at least that’s what he told himself was keeping him awake. It was a convenient lie and he was more than happy to go along with it.His knee burned where she’d touched him, even through the thick material of his jeans.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 14
Kudos: 65





	Laid Bare

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a MCU kink bingo square that I was super excited to complete, but unfortunately real life got in the way. Better late than never, I suppose.
> 
> I might be being too cautious with this rating, but I'm okay with that. Better safe than sorry.

One… Two… Three… Four…

He watched the lights of passing cars dance across the ceiling, shadows stretching and shrinking as they moved across the uneven surface. 

Fitz sighed and checked his mobile for what felt like the umpteenth time. It was still too bloody early to be awake, but too bloody hot in their room to sleep. Or at least that’s what he told himself was keeping him awake. It was a convenient lie and he was more than happy to go along with it.

His knee burned where she’d touched him, even through the thick material of his jeans.

He would swear that he still felt her touch even now, tucked into the rollaway cot they’d managed to beg for him from the front desk. Fitz sighed again and prayed for sleep despite knowing damn well that it wouldn’t come. How could it with him cooped up with the newest Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. and a specialist he didn’t even know? Hell, Trip was only here because Simmons had-

He squeezed his eyes shut even more tightly as though he could will any thoughts of her away. Going down that line of thinking while they were all in danger was fruitless at best and terribly distracting at worst. They couldn’t-

Fitz sighed again and climbed out of the cot, moving slowly to keep from waking either Coulson or Trip. He could tell in the dim light coming in through the curtains that both men were on their backs and passed out cold. He wondered if the Ops Academy taught them to sleep like that. They must have; there was no other explanation for them being in the exact same pose. He found it downright unnerving and did his best to quickly and quietly pull on his jeans and shoes and slip out of the room so he wouldn’t wake either of them.

The motel didn’t leave many places to go, so he went to the only open space available to him. He expected that at this hour the pool deck would be silent, but instead was greeted by the sound of rhythmic splashing. 

Someone was  _ swimming _ . 

Unable to keep his curiosity in check, Fitz came around the fence and saw the lone swimmer just as they turned at the far end of the pool and headed back for the stairs. He had to bite back a gasp when he realized who it was, but there was no denying it. Even with only the dim underwater lights illuminating the pool, he’d know Simmons anywhere. He felt his cheeks heat as he realized that not only was she swimming, but all the pale skin he could see meant that she was doing it nude. 

In the motel pool.

Where anyone could see her. 

And he could definitely see all of her. 

Focused as she was on her task, Simmons had yet to notice him standing there. He could still slip away and save them both a lifetime of awkwardness - although he’d forever have the image of Jemma Anne Simmons gracefully gliding through water naked - and turned to do just that…

… only to immediately collide with a deck chair and stub his toe. 

“Fuck!” he hissed under his breath. “Bloody hell-!”

“Fitz?”

He froze, his back to the pool and his eyes screwed shut. Any hope he’d had that he might be dreaming vanished with the throbbing of his big toe. Fitz could hear the water lapping against the sides of the pool, telling him that Simmons must have come to a stop at or near the edge closest to him. Every instinct in him screamed for him to turn and face her, but he resisted. There was no way he wouldn’t react if he saw her properly right now. No way his  _ body  _ wouldn’t react. Even just imagining what he would see if he turned to look at her was enough to send his blood rushing south. 

“Fitz, you know standing still doesn’t make you invisible. I can see you.”

He took a deep breath, his shoulders dropping. 

“I know that. I’m just tryin’ t’ give y’ some privacy, Simmons. I didn’t mean t’ intrude.”

“Fitz,” she scoffed, “if I wanted privacy, would I be out here? Like this?”

He gave a humorless snort. That was his best friend. Logical as always, even when others would see there was no logic to be had. 

“I somehow doubt y’ thought I’d be the one t’ find y’ out here,” he finally said, hoping the bitterness didn’t come through in his tone. She was probably hoping Trip would be the one to come along. “If y’ thought there’d be anyone at all.”

He heard a softer splash and imagined that she had just rolled her eyes and shrugged at him. He was nearly certain that was exactly what she’d done. Sometimes he hated that he knew Simmons so well. He knew all her facial expressions, each sigh, even what the slightest twitch in her lips meant. 

Being in love with someone apparently meant knowing and torturing yourself with every little detail about them. 

The silence stretched out and Fitz felt himself getting antsy. He shifted his weight, ready to force himself away before he did something rash, something that would forever alter their relationship-

“Join me.”

“What?”

He turned his head to look at her but stopped short when he remembered all the lessons on chivalry his mother had jammed into him. There was no way she meant what she’d said. 

“Fitz, join me.”

“Simmons, I-”

“Fitz!” His mouth clamped shut in surprise at her tone. “Don’t overthink it. Just- Just join me.”

Simmons was tired. He heard it in each of the syllables she’d just uttered and caught the barest hint of her head and shoulders slumping from the corner of his eye. Fitz’ heart seized in his chest. He thought of that awful day that Skye had been shot, how tired and hopeless she’d seemed and how easy it had been to comfort her. That same instinct had taken hold now which was the only reason Fitz could think of to explain why his fingers were suddenly curled around the waistband of his jeans. 

“Turn around then.”

“Fitz-”

“Do y’ want me t’ join y’ or not?” 

Fitz could just imagine the way that Simmons would roll her eyes at him but held firm. He knew he couldn’t walk away from her, not really, but he might be able to bluff her into compliance. He heard the slight swishing of water that meant she’d turned around and backed away. After another moment, he undid the button on his jeans and pulled down the zip so he could strip out of them. He quickly disrobed after that, leaving his clothes on the nearest deck chair before taking the few steps to the edge of the pool. 

She still had her back turned to him - although he noticed her head tilt in response to hearing his feet on the pool deck - and Fitz took a selfish minute to admire her bare back. His gaze traced her spine as he imagined running his fingers along it, perhaps tracing over her surgery scar before dipping lower…

He felt his cock twitch at the mere thought and moved quickly to crouch at the edge of the pool and slip into the water. The sudden shock of cold had the exact effect he’d hoped for and Fitz’ arousal abated, at least momentarily. Something told him that he couldn’t hold hope of that for long.

The moment she turned around, his hypothesis was confirmed. Jemma didn’t bother to keep herself crouched down in the water and Fitz was treated to a view of her breasts, wonderfully heavy and tipped with tight, dusky pink nipples that would be perfect to suckle on-

His mouth went dry and he swallowed heavily, his eyes fluttering momentarily shut. They opened almost immediately when he heard Simmons move through the water toward him and he swallowed once more in a desperate bid to get his throat working. That didn't work and his usually lightning-quick brain had nothing for him, so he was left with no other choice than to do his best to keep his eyes on Simmons’ face as the moment drew out between them. 

Fitz never had an issue reading Simmons before, but tonight was more difficult. Her usually open gaze was closed off to him, although he thought (hoped) he saw the same spark of desire he felt hidden behind her uncertainty. Without realizing what he was doing, he took a half step closer to her and swayed forward. 

“Simmons.” There was a flash of hurt in those beautiful hazel eyes and he quickly moved to correct himself. “Jemma. What- What are we doin’?”

Part of Fitz thought it was a stupid question. If he was with any other woman in a pool late at night, naked, he’d know exactly what they were doing. But this was different. Simmons - Jemma - was different. She mattered in a way few people did and he was terrified of making a misstep. The wrong thing here would ruin everything. 

“Swimming,” she replied simply. “I’m swimming with my best friend.”

He choked back the sudden bloom of hurt he felt and shook his head. 

“No. That’s not it. Best friends don’t do this, Jemma.” He glanced down and caught sight of her naked breasts once more and sucked in a harsh breath before looking at her face. “So, I’ll ask y’ once more. What are we doin’?”

The anxiety he thought he’d seen earlier came back full force and he felt a little guilty. But he needed to know. He needed an answer before he got too swept up in this and did something they both might regret come morning. 

“Fitz, I-” She stepped nearer and placed her hands on his shoulders. She felt hot enough to brand him, even after being in the cold water, and he felt arousal curl tighter in his belly. “Things are bad. I know we’re all pretending like they’re not, but they are and I- I don’t want to die-”

“Jemma, you’re not goin’ t’ die-”

“-with things left undone.”

She was looking at him with those big brown eyes, eyes that he wanted nothing more than to fall into and live in. Fitz would do whatever she asked when she looked at him like that, even if it was to his own detriment. It was suddenly hard to breathe.

“What things are y’ worried you’ve left undone?”

She was standing close enough now that he could feel her breasts against his bare chest, making it nearly impossible to maintain his focus. His cock wasn’t helping. Having Jemma touching him, naked and so close, had him at half-mast. He knew she had to be aware of it but thankfully hadn’t slapped him for his body’s reaction. Yet. 

She frowned prettily at him and pressed closer still, sending his heart rate skyrocketing. His entire body swayed toward her, his mouth lowering but stopping just short of meeting hers. He felt all his hair stand on end, charged with the intensity of the moment. 

“Us,” she whispered. “I wonder about us. If we should have-”

Whatever she’d been about to say was cut off when Fitz’ mouth crashed into hers. He couldn’t help himself. All Jemma had done was imply they should have been together, and he’d lost his bloody composure. He’d been overwhelmed by the need to be as close to her as possible and gave in. He had a few blissful moments where he felt his lips press against Jemma’s only to have his stomach sink to his knees.

She wasn’t kissing him back. 

Fitz pulled back, shame and embarrassment burning in his chest. He kept his eyes squeezed shut, knowing he couldn’t stand to meet her gaze and see the rejection there.

“J-Simmons, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that.”

“Fitz.”

He felt her hands curl around his neck and slide up to his cheeks. The move made her breasts press against him, causing his traitorous cock to twitch against her thigh. God, he hated himself. Jemma would never speak to him again after this, he should have just stayed in his miserable little cot-

“Leopold James Fitz, look at me.”

He froze, uncertain if he was more shocked by her use of his full name or the realization that his rapidly hardening cock was trapped between him and Jemma and she didn’t seem to mind. Fitz did his best to ignore that fact and locked his gaze on hers. His heart was beating so hard against his sternum that he was convinced Jemma could feel it against her own skin. 

“Fitz, that is exactly what you should have done. I  _ wanted  _ you to kiss me.”

“R-really?”

Jemma’s smile was sweet yet disbelieving and he wanted nothing more than to live in it. 

“Yes, Fitz, really.” She laughed softly and pressed up on her toes to brush her nose against his. “Have I ever lied to you?”

He shook his head, causing their noses to bump. He was afraid to breathe, afraid to do anything that might ruin the moment. 

“Then trust me now and kiss me again.”

Her gentle tugging brought him forward, his lips crashing into hers. This time she kissed him back and any hesitation Fitz had been feeling vanished. He kissed her like a man possessed, his tongue brushing over her full lower lip before pressing into her mouth tangling with her own. Fitz wanted nothing more than to memorize the taste and feel of her, wanted to preserve the memory in case this was his last chance. Jemma was right. Anything might happen tomorrow or the day after. 

In his eagerness to get closer to Jemma, Fitz forgot his nerves and allowed his hands to fall to her bottom, using his new grip on her to pull her flush against him. The jolt that came from feeling her pebbled nipples against his chest and her smooth thighs brushing over his filled him with undeserved confidence, considering his lack of experience. 

It was okay. Jemma wouldn’t let him falter. 

They always worked so well together, whether in a non-mobile lab or in the field, and Fitz relied on that now. He gave himself over completely to the moment and to Jemma, moving purely on instinct. When she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself flush against him, he automatically allowed his hands to fall to her bottom and used his grip to encourage her to jump up and wrap her legs around his hips. 

Fitz groaned when he felt sex against his erect cock, her arousal hot enough to burn even surrounded by the chilly water. He gathered Jemma to him and took a few careful steps over to the wall, bracing her against it so he could experimentally roll his hips against her. She made the prettiest gasp when his cock caught her clit, so he did it again just to hear her make it again. 

“Fitz, oh Fitz, just- please-”

Her pleas only served to drive his own desire higher. He wanted Jemma, wanted to feel her nails in his shoulder and her cunt wrapped around his prick as she moaned in pleasure. If the way she was clinging to him meant anything, maybe she wanted that, too. Fitz sighed his wanting against her mouth and ducked his face against her cheek. 

“J-Jemma, do y’- I mean, can we- What-?”

She silenced him with a kiss that was somehow sweet and fierce all at once, stealing his breath.

“Yes, Fitz. Yes.”

That was all the permission he needed. He hitched Jemma higher and reached between them to set his cock against her. Even like this he could tell she was slick and ready for him all it would take was a slight change in angle and for him to cant his hips forward. Fitz did just that and moaned right along with Jemma as he processed the feeling of being buried inside her. 

He’d never been this close to another person in his life; the fact that it was Jemma only made it that much sweeter. He could feel the way her breasts pressed against his chest with each breath she took, her heart beating against his own, and when his eyes met hers, a wild part of him was certain that she loved him too. 

“ _ Fuck _ , you feel good. Move, Fitz,  _ please _ .”

He slanted his lips across Jemma’s and slowly pulled his hips back, savoring the way she sighed into his mouth as he moved inside her. It took him a few careful strokes to find his rhythm, overwhelmed as he was by the feeling of her clinging to him as they rutted against each other and the odd weightlessness that came from being in water, but find it he did. 

Fitz’ gaze met Jemma’s as they screwed and he felt a slight twinge of regret when their eyes locked. This wasn’t how he imagined their first time (and yes, he could admit to himself that he’d imagined it). 

He’d wanted a nice bed and soft sheet, whispered words of affection passing between them. He’d wanted to get his mouth on her cunt and have his first taste of her, to see if he could make her fall apart that way, too. But most of all, Fitz had wanted the promise of more. More kisses, more nights together, more of them. An honest chance to be a couple was all he wanted and, unless he truly had misread everything, Jemma wanted that, too. 

His wonderment was quickly knocked from his head when he felt her sex flutter around his prick, effectively pulling his attention back to the matter at hand. Fitz claimed one last, rough kiss from her before dedicating himself to tipping Jemma over the edge. He thrust as hard as he could and slipped a hand beneath her bottom to help him grind against her on each stroke. Soon, far sooner than he wanted, he felt her go tense in his arms and heard her whimper just before her body shook apart in his grasp. 

The realization that he’d made Jemma come combined with the feeling of her cunt grasping at his prick was enough to do it for him. He buried his face as best he could against her neck and spilled inside her with a strangled moan, his hips stuttering as the warm, tingling rush of his orgasm broke over him. He clung to Jemma, sweet nothings dropping from his lips as their breathing slowly returned to normal. 

“Jemma,” he panted as soon as he was able, “Jemma, I’m sorry I didn’t warn y’-”

“Shh,” she murmured, silencing him with kisses. “It’s fine. You have nothing to apologize for, Fitz, honestly. I promise, it’s fine.”

Knowing better than to second guess her, he swallowed his concerns and did as he was told, kissing her deeply. Fitz lost track of time kissing Jemma, refusing to stop until she gently pushed at his shoulders. Even then, he made a disappointed sound in the back of his throat and tried to surge forward. 

“We have to stop. We’ve been gone too long, Fitz. We’ll be missed.”

Reality came rushing in on him at her mention of being missed. She was right, of course. If anyone in their rooms woke up and realized they were gone, they’d raise the alarm. As much as he didn’t want to leave Jemma, he wanted to save them both the embarrassment of being caught skinny dipping more. Fitz took a step back from her and nodded for Jemma to climb out first. He told himself he’d be a gentleman, but he couldn’t help but steal a peek at her behind before climbing out himself. 

Out of the water, there was no time for lingering looks or tender caresses no matter how much he might have longed for them. They rushed to dry off as best they could with the single threadbare towel Jemma had brought out with her, laughing softly as they traded it back and forth. Skin still damp, they pulled their things on and slowly walked toward their rooms. Fitz could feel his heart just about pounding out of his chest with nerves as he thought about what to do next, but he found the strength to reach out and stop her just outside her door with his fingers wrapped around her upper arm. 

Without saying a word, he pressed a kiss to her mouth, lingering as long as he dared with May and Daisy on the other side of the door. 

“Good night, Jemma.” His words were so quiet they could hardly be called a whisper. “Sweet dreams.”

“Good night, Fitz. I’ll see you in the morning.”

His pathetic little cot was much warmer that night with the feeling of her sweet lips and warm flesh against his fresh in his mind. He wondered how things would be between them tomorrow. Fitz imagined stolen glances and secret smiles until he was able to get a moment alone with her. Just before he let sleep claim him, he promised to ask Jemma out on a proper date. He wasn’t sure where or when he’d manage it, but he would so long as he found the right time. And it needed to be the right time so it was perfect as could be. 

Content in the knowledge that despite everything else they would have plenty of that, Fitz allowed himself to finally drift to sleep, a smile on his lips. 


End file.
